


a matter of pride

by wafflesofdoom



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bottom Robert Sugden, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesofdoom/pseuds/wafflesofdoom
Summary: aaron has never been able to make robert come untouched.he definitely doesn't have a complex about it though,definitely not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> set at some vague point in canon before they get engaged!

Aaron knew he and Robert had a great sex life, of course _he knew_ they had a brilliant sex life. He’d been late for work enough times in the time they’d been together, had Charity bang their dividing wall down enough times to complain about how loud they were being were to know they had a great sex life.

But there was one thing he was determined to change. 

Aaron had never been able to make Robert come untouched. Robert could do it, _of course_ Robert bloody Sugden could get Aaron off with just his dick, reducing Aaron to a whimpering mess, his hands pinned above his head, but Aaron hadn’t quite managed it.

He put it down to lack of opportunity to practise. Robert didn’t bottom half as much Aaron did, but it still annoyed him that he always had to resort to using a hand to get his boyfriend off.

Whatever Robert said, Aaron wasn’t getting a complex over it.

He was just a little annoyed. Maybe it was a case of wounded pride, but Aaron wanted to take Robert apart the way the blonde often did to him, _just_ with his dick.

So maybe he googled a few things, and maybe he went to a sex shop in Leeds ( _and nearly died of embarrassment_ ) and maybe he had an ulterior motive for convincing Robert to have an early night, Liv at Gabby’s, Charity and Chas behind the bar, distracted by the busy Saturday night crowd.

“You’re eager, tonight.” Robert commented, smirking as he let Aaron shove him into their bedroom, Aaron’s grip on his shirt tight. 

“Are you complaining?”

“No.” Robert grinned, a wicked glint in his eyes as his thumbs worked circles against Aaron’s clothed hips, sending shivers down his spine. “You know I love it when you take charge.”

Aaron couldn’t help but return the grin. Being with Robert was so easy, sometimes - he’d liked sex with his ex-boyfriends, sure, but something about Robert, and being with Robert, gave him the confidence to take control more, and he liked it. 

Keeping his grip on Robert’s shirt tight, Aaron pressed their lips together in a slow, languid kiss. He could kiss Robert forever, if he was honest. Since they’d decided to give their relationship a proper try, Aaron had discovered that soft, lazy, not going anywhere in particular kisses were his favourite type.

He allowed himself a few minutes to bask in the sensation of just kissing Robert, enjoying the way his boyfriend’s lips felt against his own, the smooth skin of Robert’s cheek grazing against his stubble.

Breaking their kiss, Aaron pushed at Robert’s chest, his boyfriend taking the hint and sitting on the edge of their bed, his hands on Aaron’s hips, nimble fingers already undoing the buckle on Aaron’s belt.

Robert was like an octopus when he wanted to be, hands everywhere, unbuttoning shirts and undoing belts in record time. 

Aaron ran a hand through Robert’s hair, letting his boyfriend tug his belt from the loops of his jeans before he intervened, popping open the top button of Robert’s floral shirt.

“I thought I was in charge.” Aaron murmured.

Robert glanced up at him, a grin still fixed on his face. “You are,” he nodded. “That doesn’t mean I can’t get you naked though. I’m sort of hoping that you being naked is part of your plan for an early night.”

“Of course it is.” Aaron snorted, deftly unbuttoning the remaining buttons on Robert’s shirt, exposing the delicious expanse of his pale chest. He pushed at the white material, tossing it to the floor. 

He leaned down and kissed Robert’s frown away, knowing his boyfriend was about to make a comment about having ironed that shirt that morning, Aaron not in the mood for another argument about laundry.

( _God, how domestic where they these days, arguing about doing laundry?_ Sometimes Aaron still had moments where he couldn’t quite believe this was his life, his actual life with Robert Sugden, of all people.)

Robert looped his arms around Aaron’s hips, his hands dipping into the back pockets of Aaron’s jeans, kneading his arse through the denim material, through his boxers. His touch was electric, even through all those layers of clothes. 

Aaron pushed at Robert again, guiding him backward so he was lying on their pillows, his blonde hair a stark contrast to the deep navy sheets that they’d put on the bed that morning, arguing as they made the bed. 

Aaron felt even more determined as he drank in Robert’s half naked form. 

Kicking off his shoes, and socks, Aaron turned his focus to Robert’s dress shoes. He smiled at the genuine laugh that escaped Robert’s mouth as Aaron reverently unlaced his shoes, tossing Robert’s socks over his shoulder in an overly dramatic fashion.

“Love you.” Robert said softly, his eyes bright, and full of love, real and honest love that made Aaron’s heart beat out of his chest.

How did he get so lucky, to get to love Robert like this, like it was all they had _ever_ been meant for?

Aaron simply grinned, crawling up the length of Robert’s body, straddling his waist. “‘M going to make you feel so good,” he mumbled, trying not to flush at his own words. He wasn’t exactly good at the whole talking in bed thing, but he knew Robert liked it.

“I know you will.” 

Aaron leaned in and kissed Robert, sliding his tongue against Robert’s closed lips. He granted him entrance happily, Robert knotting his fingers in the hairs at the back of Aaron’s neck.

Grinding his hips down, Aaron relished in the moan that escaped Robert’s lips, the breathy pant that his boyfriend groaned into Aaron’s mouth. Breaking their kiss, Aaron immediately attached his lips to Robert’s neck, sucking and mouthing at the skin, a bruise blooming on the pale skin of his neck as Aaron pulled back, taking a second to admire his handiwork. 

A scrape of his teeth against Roberts collarbone made Robert buck his hips slightly, Aaron pressing a hand against his stomach to stop him from moving around. “Don’t be so impatient,” he said softly, trailing kisses down Robert’s chest, teeth grazing Robert’s nipples.

Robert didn’t have particularly sensitive nipples, but Aaron always liked to give them a bit of attention all the same, enjoying the way they stood to attention as he continued his journey downward, mouthing against Robert’s stomach.

He’d never admit it, but Robert’s stomach was one of his favourite parts of Robert’s body. Aaron loved the feeling of the taut muscle, Robert’s stomach somewhere between firm and just soft enough.

Aaron had fallen asleep with his face pressed to Robert’s stomach enough times to know his ticklish spots, the way Robert always squirmed when Aaron’s breath ghosted against his bellybutton.

“Tease.”

“I’m taking my time,” Aaron shrugged, unbuckling Robert’s belt. “We’ve got a few hours to ourselves, ‘m not going to rush this.”

Aaron knew Robert’s frustrated sigh was a front. Lately, it felt like they were always in a rush, hurried handjobs in the shower at night, and quickies before they had to get up in morning all they had to tide them over at times.

It was going to feel good to take their time.

Aaron’s cheeks flushed, his mind on last Sunday, and the lazy morning they’d spend in bed. Chas and Charity had been hungover, adamant they wouldn’t get out of bed until early afternoon, Liv at Gabby’s. 

It had been the most perfect morning, and Aaron was rather looking forward to a repeat. The music from the bar downstairs was loud, but not loud enough to be distracting, Aaron’s focus on Robert, _his_ Robert, who was breathing heavily and doing his damnedest to grind his hips up toward Aaron’s face.

Aaron pulled at Robert’s trousers, Robert lifting his hips so he could get rid of the offending garment. Taking a second to get rid of his own jeans, and his jumper, Aaron settled himself between Robert’s legs.

Kissing up the inside of Robert’s creamy, pale thigh, Aaron breathed in the familiar scent of Robert’s shower gel, the scent getting muskier as he got closer to Robert’s crotch, his tight blue boxers highlighting his growing erection.

Everything about Robert turned him on, the way he clenched his thighs, trying to force Aaron into giving him what he wanted, the way Robert’s hands were knotted in their sheets, his grip tight and his face flushed a bright pink, his desire practically pouring from every inch of his body.

Aaron had to take a second to steady his own breathing, the friction of his boxers against his dick driving him insane.

“ **Patience**.” Aaron said, brushing a hand against Robert’s crotch.

“Aaron, come _on_.” 

Aaron didn’t reply, but he relented - he wanted to get to the good part, too. Dipping a hand into Robert’s boxers, he took hold of his dick, the thick weight familiar in his hand.

Running a thumb through the precum gathering at the tip, Aaron gave Robert’s dick a few tugs before he got annoyed with Robert’s boxer’s being in the way. Barely holding in a snort at Robert’s whine when he removed his hand from his dick, Aaron pulled the blue material down Robert’s pale legs, adding it to the growing pile of their clothes on the floor. 

Cracking his jaw slightly, Aaron’s tongue darted out, swirling around the tip of Robert’s dick. He repeated the action a few times before he swallowed Robert’s length, his dick hitting the back of Aaron’s throat.

“Jesus - _fuck,_ Aaron, you take it so well.”

Aaron rolled his eyes, but continued his ministrations, palming Robert’s balls. Robert loved blowjobs an embarrassing amount, Aaron decided - if anything could makethe great Robert Sugden lose his mind entirely, it was a good blowjob, and Aaron was _great_ at blowjobs.

Aaron pulled back as he noticed Robert’s body seizing up, sitting back on his heels, watching as Robert was forced to pull back from the edge. 

“What - Aaron, fucking hell, I was so close!” Robert rubbed a frustrated hand over his face, his dick standing proudly to attention.

“I know, that’s why I stopped.” Aaron said, as if it was obvious. 

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” Aaron leaned off the edge of their bed, rooting for the paper bag he knew was thrown there. Triumphantly, he produced a new bottle of lube, not protesting as Robert took it from him, inspecting the label closely.

“Warming lube?” Robert raised an eyebrow.

“Told you I was going to make you feel good.” Aaron smirked, ripping the plastic packaging from the bottle. 

“Have at it then.” Robert said, and then winced. “Maybe I could have phrased that better.”

Aaron laughed. “I’ll be gentle, _baby_.”

“Give over.” Robert kicked at him, Aaron holding his thigh down. Their playful mood dissipated as Aaron pushed at Robert’s knees, exposing his arse. Aaron settled himself on his stomach, pushing at the cheeks of Robert’s arse, licking his lips before he dove in, lapping at the ring of muscle.

Aaron liked hearing Robert fall apart, as he rimmed him. He only wished he could see the look on Robert’s face when he did it, but it was always going to be one or the other, and well - the sounds Robert made were something else.

Pulling at the cheeks of Robert’s arse, Aaron let a glob of spit fall from his mouth, using his tongue to spread it around Robert’s hole. He felt like he’d done enough to ease the initial burn, so Aaron pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, feeling Robert tense, and relax again.

Aaron ate him out in earnest, only stopping when Robert started to ramble uselessly, a sure sign he was on the edge.

“Jesus fucking christ, Aaron, are you ever going to let me come?”

“It’ll be worth it.” Aaron assured, popping the cap of the new bottle of lube. He’d read online that foreplay helped, with the whole coming untouched thing, and it wasn't like Aaron didn’t enjoy driving Robert mad.

Coating his fingers in the lube, Aaron took a second to see if it really did warm up, the liquid slowly getting warm in his palm. 

That would work.

Aaron watched as Robert’s hole clenched, and unclenched, Robert’s body betraying how desperate he was for Aaron to continue. Aaron spread the lube around Robert’s eager hole, slowly pressing a finger into Robert’s willing body.

“ _Fuck_ \- it’s warm.” Robert’s tone was one of wonder, and Aaron felt his body instantly relax around his finger.

“Feel good?”

Robert nodded. “Yeah. Feels really good.”

Aaron continued, pressing a kiss to one of Robert’s raised knees as he worked a second finger into Robert’s arse, angling them slightly so that his fingers brushed against Robert’s prostrate, eliciting a deep groan from the blonde’s lips. 

Grinning, Aaron started to slowly rub at the bundle of nerves, Robert whimpering.

“Aaron, fuck - Aaron, come on, get on with it.”

“What did I say about patience?” Aaron stilled his hand completely, fixing Robert with a stern look. Robert tried to grind his hips down against Aaron’s fingers, clearly desperate for it.

Aaron pushed a hand against Robert’s stomach again, forcing him to keep still. “I told you, I’m in charge.”

“You’re not doing much of anything if you ask me.” Robert growled, annoyed.

“You love it when I tease you.” Aaron smirked, moving his fingers again, slowly, relentlessly rubbing against his prostrate.

He loved taking Robert apart like this, his normally composed and confident boyfriend whimpering and begging Aaron to keep going. 

Adding a third finger, Aaron scissored his fingers, making sure Robert was stretched out enough. He was _always_ too eager to get on with it, Robert, and he _always_ paid for it the next day, unable to sit properly.

Wrapping a hand around Robert’s neglected dick, Aaron gave it a few slow, easy tugs.

“Aaron, ‘m so close.” Robert’s words were slightly slurred as he tried to buck his hips upward again, his eyes glassy and unfocused.

As soon as he said it, Aaron took his hands back.

“ _Aaron_.” Robert whined, his hands twisting in the sheets again, his frustration clear. “I hate you.” 

Aaron grinned, reaching for a condom, the packet half open on their bedside locker.

“Don’t.” 

“Really?” Aaron raised an eyebrow at Robert’s request. They’d gotten tested, weeks back, but the rarely had sex without a condom - it always caused such a mess, and someone always ended up scrubbing cum out of their arse in the shower. 

“I wanna feel you properly.” Robert admitted. “Don’t do it often enough.”

Aaron nodded, reaching for the lube so he could slick up his dick properly. It felt strange, the warming lube, tingling against his skin. “This was a good investment,” he commented, pushing Robert’s thighs apart so he could settle himself between them properly.

“We’ll be getting sex toys next.” Robert said with a smirk, Aaron noticing the telltale hitch in his breathing as he lined himself up with Robert’s arse. His boyfriend still hated this bit, no matter how many times it happened.

“If you’d like.” Aaron rested a hand on Robert’s hip, keeping him still as he pushed in, watching as Robert’s face screwed up at the initial stretch and burn.

“You’re trying to kill me.” Robert said after a few seconds, relaxing slightly under Aaron’s hands.

Aaron took it as his signal to keep going, pushing in until he was flush against Robert’s arse, bottoming out completely. He would never get used to how good it felt to have sex without condoms, able to feel every inch of Robert’s velvety walls.

“Could be fun though.” Aaron pulled Robert down the bed slightly, his hands on Robert’s thighs, pushing them back against his chest. The change of angle made Robert moan helplessly, Aaron brushing against his prostrate.

Aaron started slowly, thrusting in and out at a painstaking pace. It took all of his self control to do it, but it was worth it for the way Robert fell apart, moaning and whimpering.

“Aaron, please.”

“What?” Aaron hovered near Robert’s mouth, grinning slightly. “Tell me what you want, Robert.”

It was something Robert said to him so often, making Aaron ask for what he wanted. It’s not like he had this kind of control over Robert often, so Aaron was happy to trust into him slowly, and wait.

“I want you to go faster.” Robert begged. “Please, Aaron.”

Aaron kissed him softly, relenting. He snapped his hips, his pace going from slow and lazy to brutal in a matter of seconds.

“Jesus - fuck, Aaron, you’re so - _fuck_.”

“I’m so what?” Aaron asked, breathless himself now. 

“You’re so fucking hot.” Robert panted, reaching for his dick.

“No.” Aaron stopped completely, fixing Robert with a warning look.

“That’s what this is about, is it?” realisation dawned on Robert. “Aaron, come on, some people just _can’t_ come untouched.”

“You’re going to do it, or you’re not going to come at all.” Aaron started to thrust slowly again, watching as Robert’s eyes fluttered shut. “Hands where I can see them.”

Robert rolled his eyes, but raised his arms above his head, fingertips brushing against their headboard. “Are you - _fuck_ \- just going to keep fucking me until I come then?”

“Yup.” Aaron made little circles with his hips, grinding into Robert. 

“What if I don’t come?”

“At least I’ve gotten a good shag out of it.” Aaron replied, leaning down to kiss Robert, sliding his tongue into his mouth as he picked up his pace again, Robert moaning into the embrace.

The lube was interesting. It was warming up as Aaron fucked Robert, the sensation only adding to the whole experience - he could imagine how Robert was feeling there and then, helpless and warming up from the inside out.

He’d have to try it next. 

“P-please Aaron, I’m not going to come if you don’t let me touch myself.” Robert begged, his fists clenching, and unclenching. “I’ve never been able to do it before.”

“Stop thinking about it so much then.” Aaron ducked his head to the space between Robert’s face and his shoulder, mouthing at the skin of his neck. He could feel sweat dripping from his forehead onto Robert’s skin as he fucked into him, adding to the already salty tang of Robert’s skin.

“Aaron, p-please.”

“Just, let go, okay?” Aaron pleaded, bringing his face back to look at Robert’s, the glass-eyed expression on his boyfriends face unfamiliar. He moved his hands, reaching up to intertwine their fingers together, keeping Robert’s hands pinned to the mattress above his head, well away from his dick. “ _Let go._ ” 

Robert practically sobbed out a reply, hooking his legs around Aaron’s waist and pulling him closer, clearly desperate for release. “ _Fine_.”

Aaron pressed their mouths together in a messy kiss, fucking Robert harder. He’d feel it, later, Aaron realised, but Robert didn’t seem to mind, or notice now, having actually listened to Aaron and let go.

Robert liked to be in control, it was just how he was, but Aaron was determined to change that. 

Robert orgasm took them both by surprise. Aaron was struggling to keep with the pace he’d set, the brutal, fast way he was fucking into his boyfriend’s arse, but a few well aimed thrusts at Robert’s prostrate and suddenly his boyfriend was coming, practically _yelling_ as he did so, coming completely untouched across both their bodies.

Its was the hottest fucking thing Aaron had ever seen.

Aaron didn’t give Robert any time to catch his breath, fucking him through his orgasm. Robert wasn’t making sense anymore, rambling and whining as Aaron slammed into him one last time, his orgasm hitting him like a freight train.

Aaron couldn’t move. 

“Jesus fucking christ.” Robert managed to say, still completely breathless. He was boneless in Aaron’s arms, his head shoved back into the pillow as he tried to catch his breath. 

Aaron couldn't hide the self satisfied grin on his face as he took in his boyfriend’s flushed cheeks and wide eyes, knowing he’d fucked him _absolutely_ senseless. “Told you I was going to make you feel good.”

Robert laughed, really laughed, the movement jostling Aaron’s now softening dick, making them both wince. “I really needed to let go, apparently.”

Aaron pulled out, fascinated by the way the sticky remains of his orgasm trickled out of Robert’s clenching hole, Robert’s body still shaking. Reaching for the packet of wipes they always left on their locker, Aaron gently wiped at Robert’s stomach, ignoring Robert’s protests as did, getting rid of the worst of the cum. 

Tossing the wipe aside, Aaron collapsed on his side next to Robert, admired the fucked out look on his boyfriend’s face. 

That look was all down to him. 

“That was amazing.” Robert murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Aaron’s lips, his hair mattered to his forehead with sweat, blonde tuffs sticking out at all angles. “I mean, I’m not going to be able to sit properly for a week, but that was amazing.”

Aaron grinned. “You didn’t think I could do it.”

“I didn’t think _I_ could. I never have, before.” Robert admitted. “You might have shot yourself in the foot, you know.”

“Why?” Aaron raised an eyebrow.

“I think I’m going to want to bottom a lot more now.”

Aaron laughed. “I think I can live with that,” he said, trailing a hand down Robert’s stomach, over his now soft dick.

“What are you doing?” Robert’s breath hitched in his throat as Aaron’s fingers grazed his dick, moved between his clenched arse cheeks. “Aaron, I _can’t_ go again.”

“You didn’t think you could come untouched, either.” Aaron pushed a finger into his arse, the sticky cum and leftover lube making it easy. “Might as well keep proving you wrong today.”

“Aaron - _fuck_ , Aaron.”

Aaron couldn’t hide his grin. 

No more wounded pride.

 

 

** fin **

**Author's Note:**

> i've got no excuse for this. it was never going to see the light of day, but i was encouraged (lol)
> 
> i'm capseycartwright over on tumblr if you fancy a chat.


End file.
